Let's go Home
by AslansHow24
Summary: my own ending to the anime of Fruits Basket. You have to have seen the anime. If you've only read the manga, you may be lost.


**Let's go Home**

**Summary: I wasn't too happy with the way the anime ended, so I decided to tweak it a bit. Here is my ending. With some surprising revelations.**

"Can I please go see Akito, tomorrow?" Tohru asked, seriously. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure turned to stare at her in surpise.

"Miss Honda, I don't think talking to Akito is a good idea" Yuki said softly. Tohru didn't care. She had put up with seeing the pain of her friends for too long. She was the sweet girl, the innocent girl, but Akito had done something unforgivable. He had tried to take Kyo away from her, and had threatened her, most likely in hopes that she would beg Hitori to erase her memories. She clenched her fists tightly by her sides.

"I need to" She said. None of the guys had ever seen her look so serious, not even when she visited her mother's grave. Finally Shigure nodded.

"Very well" He said. "But I still think it's a bad idea"

The next day, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo walked to the main house, but Kyo waited outside, for he was the outsider. He climbed the roof and hoped that Akito wouldn't harm Tohru. He had realized, the night he changed, that he was in love with the bubbly girl, even though he knew he didn't stand a chance next to Yuki.

Hitori met the group at the door and let them to Akito's chambers. Akito lay, with his back facing them. All four knelt on the floor and waited for the man to speak.

"You are brave to come here" Akito said slowly. "Tell me, what do you want?" Tohru took a deep breath.

"I want you to leave Kyo alone" She said firmly. Shigure and Yuki had no idea what Tohru was going to say, but this shocked them. Akito stood to his full height and turned to face her. He stalked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, but she didn't flinch. Shigure and Yuki rushed over and grabbed Akito by the arms, but not before he threw Tohru across the room. She stood and looked at him with compassion on her face. "Do you think it's right?" She asked. Akito was taken aback by the question. Tohru stepped forward, brave. "Do you think it's right to hurt your family just because your unhappy?"

"What would you know about it?" Akito asked bitterly.

"My father" Tohru said quietly. Everyone was silent. The only thing she had ever said about her father to any of them, was that he died when she was young. "My father used to abuse me and my mother" She said. "I was only five years old, and I thought that it was my fault, he told me it was and that's what you've been telling Kyo all these years, and Yuki and the others. I know you must have hated knowing that you're supposed to die young, but what gives you the right to make everyone else's life miserable" Everyone in the room was speechless as Tohru went on. "Kyo didn't ask to be possessed by the cat and Yuki didn't ask to be possessed by the rat. Kyo isn't the one who missed the banquet and Yuki isn't the one who tricked him. They are people, human beings and so are you. You threatened me that night, in the woods. You said you'd make my life miserable, but I don't care. I don't care what happens to me as long as Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family are safe" She finished and knelt to the floor again, tears in her eyes.

"I know you are sad Akito, but I don't think you should take it out on the people around you just because you are head of this family. I wanted us to become friends. I came here today because I know what you've done to Hitori and Hiro, but I don't care what you do, I refuse to relinquish my love of Kyo" She said. Akito had tears in his eyes and Tohru looked up at him, reaching a hand out towards him. He took it and a bright light filled the room. The others had to shield their eyes. When the light was gone, Akito looked more refreshed and less sickly than he had before.

"It's over" He said quietly.

Yuki saw the group exit from the house and ran to meet them.

"What happened?" He asked. "I saw the light" Instead of answering, Tohru threw her arms around Kyo, who braced himself for turning into a cat, but when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was still human. "Wha…?" He began.

"Tohru broke the curse" Shigure said, by way of explaining. "We can live normal lives now, Which means…"

"I…I won't be confined?" Kyo asked nervously. Yuki shook his head.

"You're free to do whatever you want Kyo, but you might want to start by taking Tohru out to dinner. She did all of this for you. She went to see Akito because of you" He answered. Kyo turned to face Tohru, who was blushing to the roots of her hair. She looked so cute when she did that, so he did something impulsively. He kissed her. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, passionately. The other three men looked on in awe. Kyo and Tohru could finally have the life they dreamed of, and they did.

THE END


End file.
